Mean Girls
by katris
Summary: Mean Girls meets Divergent as Tris Prior goes to North Shore High School. She quickly befriends two social outcasts, Uriah and Lynn. Together they form a plan to take down their school's reigning clique: The Plastics and their leader Christina George. Will Tris stay who she is or will she get caught up with these truly mean girls? Modern AU. I don't own Divergent or Mean Girls. r&r
1. First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

Tris POV

I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kid is five. Yet I find myself standing in front of my house, my parents anxious and worried. I'm sixteen and until today, I was home-schooled. I know what you're thinking. _Home-schooled kids are freaks, or that we're weirdly religious or something_.

But my family's totally normal. Except that for the last 12 years both my parents have done charity work in Africa. I had a great life. But then my mom got offered tenure at Chicago University. So it was goodbye Africa and hello high school.

I walk through crowds of people to get into North Shore High School. Someone throws a football and it passes right in front of me. People's shoulders bang into me and they don't bother to apologize. I look around, already lost in more ways than one, and the bell rings meaning it's time for homeroom. As I walk into the classroom, I see the teacher and decide to introduce myself.

"Hi. I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name is Tris Prior."

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass. " The girl – definitely not a teacher – says. Some people laugh from their seats but I decide to ignore the girl. I go to take a seat in the front row but am stopped by a girl who was laughing. Her head is shaved and she looks kind of angry.

"You don't want to sit there." She says pointing at the seat and then at the girl I had just encountered, "Myra Hadley's boyfriend is going to sit there." As if on cue, a boy swept in and took the seat.

"Edward, baby." Myra greeted him and they began to make out. I looked away. PDA made me so uncomfortable. I see another seat and head towards it but am stopped when I see the boy who was laughing at me. He moves his cupped hand back-and-forth across his neck while shaking his head. Obviously warning me not to sit there. I stop and look questioningly between the boy and the girl.

The girl says, "Not near Al. He farts a lot," motioning to a large boy in sitting in front of that desk. I go to take the seat behind it but a boy sits down, not noticing me. I walk around the room looking for an open seat and not paying attention to where I'm going.

"Hey, everybody." I turn my head to see who spoke, but I walk right in to that someone.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." I see I managed to spill the teacher's coffee all down her front and her papers go flying. There is suppressed laughter from the rest of the class.

"It's not you. I'm bad luck." She reassures me with a smile. Her hair is dark brown and runs to her shoulders, she wears glasses and a completely ruined blue sweater. She turns to face away from the class to take off her sweater, as she does so her t-shirt comes up with it.

"Ms. Wu?" A man asks as he enters the room. Clearly confused why she doesn't have a shirt on. He is middle aged, tall with dark skin and eyes. He wears a plain grey suit and his name tag reads Principal Max Duvall.

"My T-shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say and pull it down.

"Fantastic." She responds sarcastically.

"Is everything all right in here Tori?" Mr. Duvall asks lowering his voice, clearly still concerned.

"Oh, yeah Max. Everything's _peachy._" I detect a note of sarcasm, and suppress a smile.

"Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us. She just moved here all the way from Africa. Her name is Beatrice. Beatrice Prior. Where are you, Beatrice?" he asks. I hate it when people call me that.

"That's me." I say raising my hand slightly. "And I go by Tris."

"My apologies." Principal Duvall nods curtly.

"Well, welcome, Tris. And thank you, Mr. Duvall." Ms. Wu says.

"Well, thank you. Good day, everybody." He says as he leaves the room.

The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got lost very quickly. The bell would ring, everyone would spill out into the hallways, shoving, pushing, running, yelling, and then in what felt like seconds, it would empty again. Leaving me, dazed, confused, and alone to wander aimlessly until I found my class. I got in trouble for the most random things. I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me.

"Don't read ahead!"

"No green pen!"

"No food in class!"

"Stay in your assigned seat!"

By the time lunch came around, I hadn't made a single friend. In fact I hadn't talked to anyone besides my teachers all day. As I entered the cafeteria, I looked around, hoping someone would offer me a place to sit. But as I walked by people went out of their way to place their bags on empty seats as if to say, _don't even think about it_. They looked me up and down and rolled their eyes. I ended up eating lunch in a bathroom stall. I had a lot of friends in Africa, but everyone I met herewas quite rude, or had laughed at me.

I walk up onto the front porch of my new house and see my Mom and Dad waiting there. "Hey. How was your first day? " My Dad asks. They smile, and I feel tears well up in my eyes. Instead of answering, I brush them off and run into my house. They'll know I'm upset, but they won't invade my privacy. For which I am thankful. Once I reach my room, I collapse in a puddle of tears.


	2. The Back Building

Chapter 2: The Back Building

Tris POV

I make my way into homeroom the next day and take a seat. The boy and girl from yesterday exchange a glance and then the boy asks me, "Is that your natural hair color?" He's tall with dark skin and deep chocolate brown eyes. His bright white smile spreads across his face lighting up his features. I can't help but grin.

"Yeah. " I answer. My bright auburn hair is tied back in a ponytail.

"It's gorgeous." He compliments.

"Thank you."

Before I know it he has leaned over, grabbed my ponytail and held it up to his own head. He turns to the other girl. "See, this is the color I want. "

She rolls her eyes. "This is Uriah. He's almost too gay to function." She introduces him.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Janis." She says.

"Hi, I'm Tris." Looking down at my schedule, I realize I still have no idea where half my classes are. "Do you guys know where Room G14 is?" I ask.

Uriah snatches my schedule, reading it out loud, "Health, Tuesday/Thursday, Room G14."

"I think that's in the back building." Lynn says, while Uriah looks at her confused. Then he smiles and turns to me.

"Yeah, that's in the back building."

"Yeah, we'll take you there." They both have huge grins on their face.

"Thanks."

"Watch out, please! New meat coming through!" Uriah shouts, pulling me through the crowded hallway. I just laugh.

We walk across a soccer field and Uriah continues to look at my schedule. "Health. Spanish. You're taking 12th-grade Calculus?" he shouts.

"Yeah, I like math." I shrug, not wanting to sound like a total nerd.

"Why?" he questions.

"Because it's the same in every country." He smiles at that.

"That's beautiful. Damn this girl is deep." They both sit down underneath a tree. I look around.

"Where's the back building?" I ask.

"It burned down in 1987." They both smile.

"Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?" I suddenly become nervous.

"Why would we get you into trouble?" Lynn asks. "We're your friends."

I know it's wrong to skip class, but Lynn said we were friends. And I was in no position to pass up friends. I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class.

"Why didn't they just keep home-schooling you?" Lynn asks me. They've asked me lots of questions about Africa, and my family, and my old life. I answer them honestly. In the short time I've spent with Uriah and Lynn, I've really grown to like them. They're funny, and curios, and they don't seen to care what other people think.

"They wanted me to get _socialized_." I explain, rolling my eyes just remembering my parents talk about how much fun school would be and how many friends I'd make.

"Oh, you'll get socialized, all right. A little slice like you." Uriah says, grinning again.

"What are you talking about?" I'm confused.

"You're a regulation hottie." Lynn tries to explain.

"What?" Now I'm very confused.

"Own it." Uriah tells me. I just shake my head and look at my feet. I feel my face flush red.

"How do you spell your name again, Tris?" Lynn asks me.

"T-R-I-S." I spell. She writes something down and begins to draw again. I look up to see a gym class coming out onto the nearby soccer field.

"In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Marlene Smith's gym clothes?" Uriah nods toward a blonde girl wearing a tight blue tank top and black booty shorts. She's curvy but seems quite oblivious to what is going on around her. Someone throws a ball right at her and it just bounces off her chest.

"Of course all The Plastics are in the same gym class." Lynn rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"Who are The Plastics?" I ask curiously.

"They're teen royalty." Uriah says, "If North Shore was _Us Weekly_, they would always be on the cover." I laugh at his analogy.

Lynn points to the pretty blonde girl again. "That one there, that's Marlene Smith. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Damian sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell 'orange'." He deadpans, I laugh.

"And that little one?" Lynn points to a tan girl with dark wavy hair talking on her phone. "That's Lauren Wieners."

"She's totally rich because her dad invented Toaster Strudel." Uriah says.

Lynn continues, "Lauren Wieners knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone."

"That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets." Uriah mock whispers. We all laugh. Then Lynn goes silent staring off into the distance. I follow her gaze back to the gym class.

"And evil takes a human form in Christiana George." Lynn points to another blonde. She's tall, confident, and beautiful. "Don't be fooled," Lynn warns, "because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced ho-bag. But in reality, she is so much more than that."

Uriah jumps in, "She's the queen bee. The star. Those other two are just her little workers." He flicks his finger between Marlene and Lauren.

"Christina George. How do I even begin to explain Christina George?" Lynn asks herself, deep in thought.

Uriah just keeps talking, unfazed by Lynn, "She always looks fierce. She always wins Spring Fling Queen."

"Who cares?" Lynn interrupts, she sounds annoyed again.

"I care." Uriah says, "Every year, the seniors throw this dance for the underclassmen called The Spring Fling." Uriah explains to me. "And whomsoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically becomes head of the Student Activities Committee. And since I am an active member of the Student Activities Committee. I would say, yeah, I care." He looks at Lynn, she raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Uriah, you've truly out-gayed yourself."

We all laugh and then Lynn hands me the piece of paper she'd been writing and drawing on for the past half hour.

"Here. This map is going to be your guide to North Shore. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial," she said pointing it out on the map, "because you got everybody there." She'd written on each table showing where everyone sat, "You got your freshmen, preps, JV jocks, Asian nerds, cool Asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet," she wiggled a finger between herself and Uriah, "and the worst." She finished pointing to where she'd written BEWARE OF THE PLASTICS!


	3. So Fetch

Chapter 3: So Fetch

Tris POV

I'm heading over to where Lynn and Uriah are sitting in the cafeteria when a guy steps in front of me, blocking my way. He is tall with dark shiny hair, a wide white smile, and wide dark green eyes. He stops me right in front of Plastics' table

"Hey. We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?" he asks me.

"OK." I reply.

"Is your muffin buttered?" Did he just ask me that?

"What?" I stammer, and start to blush.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" He can't be serious.

"My what?" I'm blushing furiously and feeling really embarrassed.

"Is he bothering you?" Christina asks me from her table. She turns her attention to the guy, "Peter, why are you such a skeez?"

"I'm just being friendly." He replies with a smile.

"You were supposed to call me last night." Lauren whisper-yells at him.

"Peter. You do not come to a party at my house with Lauren and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested." She turns to me, "Do you want to have sex with him?"

"No, thank you." His smile falters.

"Good. So it's settled. So you can go shave your back now." Christina tells him off. "Bye, Peter."

"Bitch." He mumbles under his breath as he storms off. I continue on my path over to Lynn and Uriah when I'm stopped again.

"Wait. Sit down." Christina stops me. I look over at Lynn and Uriah and they look amused, so I take the seat opposite Christina. "Seriously, sit down. Why don't I know you?"

"I'm new. I just moved here from Africa." I reply.

"What?" she asks.

"I used to be home-schooled." I explain.

"Wait. What?" she asks again.

"My mom taught me at home... "

"No, no. I know what home-school is. I'm not stupid. So you've actually never been to a real school before?" she asks me in shock. I shake my head no. "Shut up." she pauses. I shrug. "Shut up. "

"I didn't say anything."

"Home-schooled. That's really interesting." She leans back and crosses her arms.

"Thanks."

"But you're, like, really pretty." She says smiling at me.

"Thank you." I smile.

"So you agree?" she asks.

"What?"

"You think you're really pretty."

"Oh, I don't know... " I blush.

"Oh, my God, I love your bracelet. Where did you get it?" she points to the African beaded bracelet my mom made me when I was younger.

"Oh, my mom made it for me."

"It's adorable."

"Oh, it's so fetch." Lauren adds.

"What is 'fetch'? " Christina looks at Lauren, clearly irritated.

"Oh, it's, like, slang. From England." She explains. Christina rolls her eyes.

"So if you're from Africa..." Marlene asks, " ...why are you white?" My jaw drops, and I stifle a laugh.

Lauren looks mortified and tells her "Oh, my God, Marlene, you can't just ask people why they're white."

"Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?" Christina asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I say and look over at Lynn and Uriah. Lynn mouths '_What are you doing?'_ and I shrug. Uriah just grins at me, clearly amused by the whole situation.

Christina whispers to each of the girls and they nod their heads and smile, when they're finished they all lean forward and look at me, "OK, you should just know that we don't do this a lot, so this is, like, a really huge deal." Christina starts.

"We want to invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week." Lauren tells me.

"Oh, it's OK... " I start to reply but Christina interrupts me.

"Coolness. So we'll see you tomorrow." I guess you will.

"On Wednesdays, we wear pink." Marlene tells me smiling.

"Oh, my God!" Lynn is laughing her ass off in the girl's bathroom after I told her about my lunch with the Plastics. "OK, you have to do it, OK? And then you have to tell me all the horrible things that Christina says."

"Christina seems sweet." I tell her.

"Christina George is not sweet. She's a scum-sucking road whore! She ruined my life!" she spits.

"She's fabulous, but she's evil." Uriah says coming out of one of the stalls. I don't even question what he's doing in the girl's bathroom.

"Why do you hate her?" I ask Lynn.

"What do you mean?"

"Christina. You seem to really hate her."

"Yes." She tells me. "What's your question?"

"Well, my question is, why?" Lynn rolls her eyes.

Before she can answer though, Uriah tells me, "Regina started this rumor that Lynn was..."

"Uriah! Shall we not?" Lynn yells cutting him off. He makes an annoyed face but doesn't tell me anymore. Lynn turns to me, "Now, look. This isn't about hating her, OK? I just think that it would be, like, a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say," she really wants me to do this.

"What do we even talk about?" I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Hair products." Lynn suggests.

"Ashton Kutcher." Uriah adds.

"Is that a band?" I ask. I honestly have no idea.

"Would you just do it? Please?" Lynn practically begs me.

"OK, fine." I agree. "Do you have anything pink?" I ask her.

She scoffs, "No!"

I turn as Uriah yells, "Yes!"


End file.
